


Twice better

by enigmaticma



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Anal Sex, Big Gay Love Story, Boys In Love, Cute, Daddy Kink, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Love Triangles, M/M, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Sex Toys, Sugar Daddy, Tags Are Hard, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22441981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enigmaticma/pseuds/enigmaticma
Summary: Jongdae landed on a Sugar baby program when he was in a very financial block. He needed money and two daddies were ready to spoil him rooten.Jongin and Sehun needed something new to their relationship and the cute little bud in a sugar baby program was everything they needed.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Jongin | Kai, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Oh Sehun, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 12
Kudos: 88
Collections: Unrestricted Love Poly Fic Fest





	Twice better

«I am crazy,» he scoffed at himself as he paid the network with the remaining of his money. Kim Jongdae was officially broke as he walked out of the agency, “I hope I will pay the electricity bill before Baek and Soo does,” he had to walk back home as he possessed no money for the bus or subway and he did not mind, he had to think anyway.

He found a website called Sweet baby, where men can pay for a sugar baby, for exclusive pictures or videos or even meetings. He would not pay for a sugar baby, however. No, he planned to be a sugar baby. He had uploaded his most satisfactory pictures to the judges for the sugar baby, as they studied the profiles to avoid scams and blackmail. 

He was to get an answer as soon as he reaches home, so he did, ignoring Kyungsoo and Baekhyun who were studying in the dining table. Exams were approaching, but Jongdae had no money so tests promptly became the last of his worries. He reached his room, dressed as quietly as possible and captured pictures as he undressed for his profile. He took as many pictures as possible to pick the best. 

He had to pick the best and did. He had to go through his emails. His hopes laid on that. Nervous, he opened his mailbox only to find the awaited email, in bold letters and clicked on it so fast he regretted as he was not ready.

Yet, his fears have been unjustified as they accepted him. The website approved his profile, and he could start adding details. He was so thrilled he nearly sobbed, but he knew it was a cruel hunt, and focused on following the steps steadily. He increased his price a little so that only those who can provide him would step in his DM. He used all his art class knowledge for the pictures and set the price high enough to pay his bills by the end of the month.

And he waited.

It took him about three days to receive one message, Jongdae had went over enough books to know what to say, he was not that innocent either, so he played a little but then the man was stingy and refused to pay for pictures and Jongdae blocked him right away. He tried engaging with some but did not find a suitable daddy, and to be fair, he was impatient.

On the other side of the screen, a nude man was huffing as he got his profile approved, “What with the long face, Jongin?” Jongin looked at his partner in bed, as naked as he was, and sighed.

“I am approved as an illegible Sugar daddy of this stupid website you recommended.” Jongin looked at the man who sat up brightening, “so what is the deal; Sehun?”

“Let us have fun,” Sehun approached Jongin and gently stroked his cheek, “I know you will like it,” Jongin groaned but uttered nothing as Sehun kissed him softly, initiating a heated night. Their profiles were long forgotten. 

In the morning, as Jongin had to send few emails, he noticed the opened tab and clicked on it. He noticed cute profiles, all face, or full naked bodies. Except from one expensive looking profile, Jongin noticed that it shared cute, clothed, pictures of a body.

It baffled Jongin for a second. Why would someone put such a high price? He clicked on it to notice shy, cute and interesting pictures on it. The best part was it was a guy. It was interesting so Jongin paid the VIP pass right away and send the man a message.

_KimKai: Hello. Why did you put such a high price? Just asking._

He did not expect an answer right away, but he did and the answer made him more interested.

_CutieDino: I am looking for a serious Sugar Daddy. So cheap horny old rags shouldn’t be able to reach me._

_KimKai: It makes sense. Have you met anyone yet?_

_CutieDino: No, nothing worth my time yet._

Jongin laughed. It was clear the guy was being upfront with him and he liked that.

_KimKai: What should I do to win you over?_

_CutieDino: Talk to me, maybe? I guess sending nudes and video will not set things between us. I want to know with whom I am talking and if I meet his expectations and if not, I want to know everything._

_KimKai: That doesn’t sound like much work, does it? So what is your name? Should I give you mind first?_

_CutieDino: I prefer if we start by something else? Why did you join this website?_

Jongin didn’t think of an answer to that, and “losing a bet” was not a good excuse to give so he gave it a thought. Sehun said he wanted to spice up his relationship. They are too busy to tend to each other’s needs so Sehun needed a baby to take care of.

_KimKai: I need someone to take care of. Literally or figuratively, it doesn’t matter. I am looking for a cute little guy to doll up._

_CutieDino: You sound like my dream Daddy. I am looking for someone to look after me; maybe we should try it?_

_KimKai: Can I see you first?_

_CutieDino: You can, however, considering my prices set, I think the pictures sent here will be expensive to buy._

_KimKai: Don’t worry much. Send me your picture, Full face or full body, if possible._

Jongdae did not believe his eyes. He was sleepy as hell as he spent the night chatting with random perverts and suddenly this guy popped out of nowhere, so he sent a full picture of himself, with the clothes on and in a cute pose. The guy paid, and he had suddenly enough money to smile. 

_KimKai: You are so cute. Can you send me one without clothes?_

Jongdae’s face started burning, but he wasn’t.

_CutieDino: I did not expect people to DM me so I did not bother to take one. I have one with a shirt one, nothing else. Is it okay?_

_KimKai: It would be great too._

Jongin on the other side of the screen had a jolt of pleasure as soon as he bought the picture and opened it. The man had a cute little butt, perfect curves, perfectly white smooth skin and a cute little pink length. He was perfect.

_CutieDino: is it okay? Should I make one now?_

_KimKai: No, I like it. The shirt looks amazing on you._

Jongdae flushed so hard at the sudden compliment that he burned in the insides as he sent the man his money back.

_KimKai: Why did you return the money? Did you just reject me?_

_CutieDino: No, I just think it is unfair you paid for such stupid pictures, I will make better ones._

_KimKai: God, you are adorable._

_CutieDino: Well, thank you, Mister Kai._

_KimKai: Can I now know your name?_

_Cute Dino: I am Kim Jongdae._

It was enough to spread warmth all over Jongin’s body. The fact they had "Kim Jong" in their names was making him feel suddenly all jittery and weird.

_KimKai: Thank you for trusting me with your name._

It made Jongdae feel weird all over his body, and he blushed madly as he kept chatting with Kim Kai. They spent the day talking as Kai. That is how he introduced himself. He told him about himself and asked for more pictures to keep. Jongdae sent them for a lesser price. Kai thanked him for his generosity but paid the full price, anyway. 

It made Jongdae expect Kai’s message as if his life depended on it, however as soon as he got online the following day, someone sent him a strange video. it was of them shopping.

_Daddyosh: Which one looks the best on me?_

It surprised him someone paid for his DMs only to ask him something about fashion as the video was about two different set of clothes. One was formal, a suit, black shoes, and a red tie while the other was rather cozy, a woolen shirt on beige pants with brown shoes and a leather jacket. 

_CutieDino: What is the occasion?_

_Daddyosh: Just out._

_CutieDino: I guess then it depends on how seriously you want to be? If you plan to meet big names, the first is formal. However, I doubt the second look will make you less serious, anyway._

_Daddyosh: I like a baby with good taste. So, what are you looking for?_

Jongdae blinked in confusion as he didn’t expect a direct question like that. 

_Daddyosh: I am sure you joined this website for a reason. Maybe do you plan to pay some loans? Live on other people's money?_

_CutieDino: I admit I am here to pay loans but at the same time, I am lonely and I want someone to take care of me. I don’t want to sound or look cheap, so I did set my price a little high; I guess it is reasonable, no?_

_Daddyosh: I can’t tell since I didn’t see what you can offer._

Jongdae sent him a picture Kai found adorably sexy, with a pout, and the man bought it only to comment.

_Daddyosh: you got a cute ass. I wonder how much you can take in, as a sugar baby._

Jongdae frowned.

_CutieDino: what do you mean?_

_Daddyosh: I mean; can you be a good boy for me?_

_CutieDino: I can, I am not a bad boy!_

Jongdae sent him tons of upset emoji, and the man sent him back a picture of him wearing the suit. Jongdae felt the air stuck in his lungs. Kai was gorgeous but so was this man.

_Daddyosh: we will see about that, baby boy. Be good._

_CutieDino: I will._

Jongdae sent him a pouty picture of himself. Behind the Daddyosh account was Sehun, Kim Kai’s boyfriend, who wanted to test the kid Jongin was excitedly talking about. Sehun wanted to take a boy for himself but he admitted the guy was cute, just how Jongin and he loved them. 

“Shit,” Sehun sighed, annoyed.“I didn't have to like the guy, did I?” 

Arms wrapped him, and he looked at Jongin who looked at him with a pout. “Okay, and you can take him.” Jongin was happy and fast sent Jongdae a message.

_KimKai: I want to talk to you._

_CutieDino: about?_

_KimKai: I know it is a rush decision, but I cannot deny I liked you. I want you to be my Sugar baby._

_CutieDino: Wait. Not so fast! I don’t even know you. I thought being in such relationship needed meetings and time._

_KimKai: it does, but who knows? Maybe someone better will steal you from me? I can’t think of it. You are perfect; Kim Jongdae and I want to take care of you. Be my baby, Dae._

Jongdae panicked and nearly blocked the man but then, what did he have to lose?

_CutieDino: Can I have a day to think of it?_

_KimKai: sure, I’ll give you a day to think of it. I’ll text you tomorrow okay?_

Jongdae was glad Kai did not push, so he sent him a picture and a sweet message. Jongin in other hand worried incredibly. What if he fucked up? He wanted that kid. 

Jongdae twisted his mind to think of it, and it took him literally twelve hours to come up with a plan. He sent Kai a text as soon as he thought of it.

_CutieDino: I thought of it and since I am taking it seriously, I want us to go through a trial for a month._

_CutieDino: I want you to be my sugar daddy but what if I’m not what you are looking for? What if you are not what I am looking for? I want a single commitment, one sugar daddy for life, if I am lucky. So trials are all I can offer now._

_CutieDino: think of it and if you don’t like that, I am afraid…_

He didn’t get an answer and wasn't surprised, it was around four am. Kim Kai should sleep now. He laid down when he heard the notification ding and looked at the message he got from Daddyosh. 

_Daddyosh: I can tell you are a bad boy._

_Daddyosh: you must be all naked now, spread for daddy to satisfy you._

Jongdae was in fact naked, but he will never admit that he is horny. 

_CutieDino: I am naked, but not spread. I am just hot. No A/c (sad emoticon) I am dying here._

_Daddyosh: I can lend you money to fix it._

_CutieDino: Why? You are not my daddy._

_Daddyosh: yet. I will devour you and fuck you until you are full of daddy’s cummies, just like you worship it._

Jongdae cursed his lack of self control because it suddenly turned him on so hard it was painful.

_CutieDino: I will block you if you frighten me, Daddyosh._

_Daddyosh: my dear baby, I don’t enjoy lying to you._

_CutieDino: I am not your baby, yet._

_Daddyosh: What do I need to win you over? State your price._

Jongdae frowned, he could really use that chance but then, something in him made him write something totally unexpected.

_CutieDino: One month of your life._

_Daddyosh: what?_

_CutieDino: you asked for my price, I told you. I want a month of trial. If I want to stay as your sugar baby, I will be yours. But if I don’t want you, there are no second chances. No step backs, no begging, nothing._

_Daddyosh: What if I am the one who want to end it?_

_CutieDino: same thing, no second chances, no matter how much I beg you, no step backs, nothing. Plus, refunds if I can afford it._

_Daddyosh: I refuse the money back. It will humiliate me if I get back what I carefully spent on you, understood?_

_CutieDino: I suggest you to not spend much on me then._

_Daddyosh: That is my call. You have no say on what I plan to buy you or do to you. This is a trial, and I am taking it seriously._

_Cute Dino: okay, daddy._

_Daddyosh: Good boy, now go to bed. I will give you your first Sugar baby assignment tomorrow._

_CutieDino: Sure. Good night, Daddy._

Sehun went offline, smiling as he noticed Jongdae offering him the identical thing he offered Jongin. A trial sounds like a fun game to him and he slid back to bed, cuddling the sore Jongin. “What did you do to Jongdae?” Jongin mumbled, “I saw you talk to him.” 

“Possessive much?” Sehun teased and Jongin pouted to him. “I am not taking him away, and just testing his abilities. You are way too soft, nini. I am what will balance this whole thing.”

“How?” Jongin looked at his boyfriend who smirked.

“How good is he if we can’t share with him?” Sehun smirked, softly caressing Jongin’s skin, “if he can take us both then he is a very naughty boy. Naughty enough to be ours forever.”

Jongin huffed, “you make little sense. I swear,” Sehun chuckled at Jongin’s words when the last added,“you said you wanted your own sugar baby now you desire us to share, decide.”

“That adorable ass is way too delicious to ignore so I want a piece, Nini, please?” Jongin chuckled at that and pulled Sehun to a kiss, as Sehun skillfully slid two fingers in his still stretched walls.

Jongin moaned before giving Sehun more access “Okay, just because I love you,” Sehun smiled and fixed the pillow under Jongin.

“I love you too,” He whispered as much as he scribbled it inside Jongin’s walls that night.

In the morning, Jongin read the suggestion and smiled at how thoughtful Jongdae was.

_KimKai: I agree with the suggestion, but we should work on the conditions and the limits. I want to see how much you are ready to do for me. You want to know how much I am ready to do for you, right?_

_CutieDino: absolutely, I do._

_KimKai: Then, I’m down with anything, as long as you commit to the trial. Meanwhile, I want to push your buttons now, can I?_

_CutieDino: I will give you a warning if you reach my limits._

_KimKai: fair enough. I will start softly with you, baby boy. I want to see you, fully naked, now._

Jongdae blushed, but he had already taken the pictures, in angles that showed his curves and made him look adorable and submissive. KimKai didn’t take time to pay for them and comment.

_KimKai: fuck, I did not expect that._

_KimKai: you are so perfect, Jongdae, I can’t believe it._

_CutieDino: I am not perfect, Daddy Kai.”_

Jongin felt his already stirring up manhood twitch at the surname. “Fuck yes, I’m your daddy.” Sehun leaned on his side, shocking him and whistled in pure admiration, “he is perfect, Sehun.”

“I know,” Sehun smirked as he kissed Jongin, “I gotta go to work, and you too,” Jongin pouted to him, expressing his soreness, “see you at lunch?” Jongin nodded but soon focused on Jongdae.

_KimKai: I want to see you in lingerie, can I?_

_CutieDino: I don’t own any, I need to buy some._

_KimKai: Send me your address or a P.O where I can send you one from my own taste._

_CutieDino: You don’t have to, Daddy. You already paid a lot for me today._

_KimKai: Rule number 1, never say no to my gifts, Jongdae, or I’ll punish you somehow._

_CutieDino: I’m sorry._

Jongdae sent him a pouting picture and Jongin smiled at that.

_KimKai: it’s okay. Trust me on your address, I won’t try to spy on you or stalk you._

_CutieDino: I got an address, safe to use, since it is my friend’s. Here is it._

He sent a GPS location and Jongin was quite surprised to see that Jongdae was living in a shady neighborhood, but he wasn’t going to back off, he saved the address and got in a lingerie website, where he bought himself a couple of looks to spice his nights with Sehun. 

_KimKai: I ordered it for you. Take a picture with it once you get it._

Jongdae’s face was so warm he could feel it and he sent Kai a blushing emoji as he promised to do that. Kai simply bid him goodbye and disconnected. Jongdae had collected quite a sum and could call it off and not end this trial, but then the men were willing to pay so he was down for it.

“Can we get in?” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun and Kyungsoo who got in with food, “We noticed that you didn’t leave your room in days and we realized you didn’t contribute in the groceries yet so,” Baekhyun sat down as he explained, “if you are short on money, we can cover up for you this month, you know.” 

“No, I am just a little tight,” Jongdae lied not to show the crazy plan he made, “I’ll give you the money for the rent, just give me a week?” Jongdae noticed their smiles as they offered him the food. He felt bad when they did because he had money now, enough money to make himself live better but feared they would find him crazy and kick him out or worse, hate him. “Please, just one week, I promise I’ll pay what I’m due, I’ll ask mom for help if needed.”

“It’s okay, Dae,” Baekhyun patted his head, “just focus on eating now, we will figure it out.” Jongdae nodded and smiled sadly to his friends, closing his laptop, as they got closer. They discussed things since college was starting soon, and they needed to plan things before they get overwhelmed with assignments and the work to do.

It was a change in Jongdae’s routine, for the last few days, since he barely spoke to them after he paid his network. Baekhyun asked him to hang out with them and he nodded, promising to change. He simply wore a different pair of pants and sent messages to both Kim Kai and Daddy Osh that he is out with his friends.

_Daddyosh: Keep your ass away from unneeded touches._

_KimKai: stay safe._

Jongdae could notice the difference between the men already and he smiled because he found them both quite interesting. He followed Baekhyun and Kyungsoo with a wide smile on his lips.

They went to the high end area of Gangnam, full of shops and stands, only to goof around since they got no money. They had certainly fun and Jongdae was glad he managed to leave his closed room. His whole being needed fresh air.

When he returned, he found that Daddyosh had already sent him tons of messages.

_Daddyosh: My name is Oh Sehun, kitten, and I’m known as the kinkiest daddy, so you better prepare yourself._

_Daddyosh: I already ordered things for you to pick up on this address. Get it and clean it before use._

_Daddyosh: be ready before ten pm tonight._

Jongdae planned to work on his exams a little that night but it seemed his daddy had a program for him. He thought it was a good excuse to get some money from his account, which was transferred to his bank account. He sneaked out since Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were in their own bubble. He was shocked when he got in the shop Sehun sent him to. 

It was a kink shop. The receptionist smiled to him kindly, “Can I help you?”

“A… I was assigned to pick an order made by Mr. Oh,” her face lit up and he blushed madly as she rushed to pick the box. It wasn’t big but Jongdae’s heart was racing already. 

She smiled at him, “tell him if the size is not what Mr. oh wanted, I’ll change it,” he nodded, confusedly, and rushed out. He made it to the bank and got little money from it. He bought food and supplements and kept some money aside from the rent. Once home, he left the food in the fridge and rushed to his room to open the box.

“What?” he hissed as he opened a huge butt plug, that had a weird shape and a remote control. He quickly washed it and washed himself. He knew where it was going anyway. 

Once cleaned, he took a picture of it before kneeling down, lubing it, and pushed the plug inside him. It was big, way too big than his virgin hole could handle but he managed to push it in and lay down, breathless. The pressure it gave him was amazing and he was leaking already, “Fuck, this man knows how to tease me.” He pushed himself to take a picture of it, and then picked up the remote control. Gladly, it had no battery in it so he wasn’t obliged to make it work. 

He sent the pictures to Sehun right away.

_CutieDino: I forgot to buy batteries._

_Daddyosh: they are always included, check the packaging._

Jongdae’s cheeks and neck flushed a pinkish blush as he picked up the box and noticed the batteries indeed there. He cursed and did fix the remote.

_CutieDino: I found them and put them in the remote control._

_Daddyosh: Good, I know the size is big but you will know someday why I made that choice._

Sehun smirked, imagining how easily Jongdae will take him or Jongin once his little butt get used to that thick size plug.

_CutieDino: I like it, Daddy. I don’t mind the size._

A jealousy bubbled in Sehun’s chest at the words and he was about to send Jongdae a fit of angry words when Jongdae wrote again.

_CutieDino: I don’t mean I had sex or used toys this big but the pain faded away like minutes ago._

_Daddyosh: good, see you at ten. I want to prepare our session in a cozy room._

Sehun hoped Jongdae didn’t lie. By ten pm, Sehun had Jongin already buried in the bed, ass up. He made a video call throught the phone, which would cost him a little fortune, but he was okay with it. Jongdae came into view and Sehun made sure to not show Jongin.

“Oh, you are so fucking hot,” Sehun didn’t expect that voice, booming through his headphones, and smirked as Jongdae was flustered and tried to apologize.

“Ass up,” Sehun ordered and Jongdae compiled, showing the vibrator plugged in still, “stretched enough?”

“Yes, daddy,” Jongdae commented as Jongin moaned his answer, Sehun felt his body shudder in pleasure. 

“Turn it on, Jongdae,” Sehun could feel Jongin tense but he was already head deep inside the man, pushing slowly, “on 2,” Jongdae made a whiny whimper and Sehun chuckled, “You are so vocal.”

“Only for Daddy,” Sehun knew it wasn’t true, it was natural. He slowly moved inside Jongin, making Jongin whimper in frustration. Jongdae sounded breathless and Sehun had no idea how close Jongdae was. The plug had pressured his prostate all evening and the vibrations were making his inside even more stimulated, Sehun growled a 3 and he raised the vibration which made him recoil, shaking considerably, as much as Jongin did shake under Sehun. 

“Fuck, go all way up to five,” Jongdae did and was soon moaning through his microphone, pumping himself up and shaking terribly in front of the computer’s camera that Sehun wanted to steady him and fuck him deeper which he did to the poor Jongin. He didn’t notice but he gave more might into his ramming than usual and Jongin had released long ago before he stopped, filling him up. Sehun exploded as Jongdae did, smirking, “That was perfect, baby, you did good,” he heard sniffs and tensed, “Jongdae? Are you okay? Did it hurt?”

“Can I take it off?” Jongdae sounded miserable and Sehun hoped he didn’t fuck it up, so he allowed Jongdae to do that. Jongdae tried to sit but couldn’t, “my butt hurts,” Jongdae was literally about to cry, “I wasn’t…”

“I know,” Sehun spoke softly as he caressed the breathless Jongin, “I wanted to make you feel pleasure, but I guess the size was uncomfortable for you,” Jongdae looked away, “I am sorry, baby, Daddy will make it up to you.”

Jongdae looked at the camera, “I am okay, daddy, I don’t need you to make it up to me,” Jongdae looked tiredly down, “I want to rest.” 

“Then rest,” Sehun spoke softly, “I’ll call you tomorrow, okay? Sleep well,” Jongdae nodded, cutely pouting as he waved goodbye. Once the call was done, Sehun threw his headphone out and looked down to the breathless Jongin, “I fucked up with him,” Jongin blinked at him, “he didn’t like it.” 

Jongin pushed Sehun to lay down and slowly made sure to face the worried man, “you can make it up to him,” Jongin rode Sehun slowly, “you can make him love your aftercare, you can make him love the attention,” Sehun nodded as he firmly held Jongin’s hips, rocking up. 

Sleepless, Sehun could only hold Jongin close and try to shake his failure off. Jongdae in other hand was glad he was in pain to sleep because he had many assignments to work on. The experience was intense especially that he heard clearly Sehun's breath hitch everytime he slams on something or someone under him. It only meant that Sehun was fucking someone while being in a session with him and it did made him feel thrilled but in the same time humiliated. Was that person hearing him moan and grunt so needily because of a toy?

He slept soon after he was done, waking up with a sore butt and two messages. 

_KimKai: Goodmorning beautiful!_

Daddyosh: how is my baby doing? I want you to let me know if you disliked anything or were hurt, daddy is sorry still. Daddy will never hurt his baby purposely, you know.

Jongdae frowned because it was probably true. If Sehun wanted him, he won't hurt Jongdae this soon. 

He sent a good morning to Kai then focused on Sehun's chatroom, unable to know what to say. 

_CutieDino: I never used a toy before and never had something this big before… why would you do this, daddy?_

_Daddyosh: shit, I didn't think of that. I thought you used to doll yourself up with toys and self care. I mean you looked for a sugar Daddy…_

_CutieDino: well, I never had a sugar daddy before either. I never did this before._

_Daddyosh: You sound mad, I am so sorry. I am ready to make it up to you. You can return the toy to the shop and choose the smallest size, or get refunds for it. I don't want to pressure you._

Jongdae frowned because Sehun seemed genuinely worried he is mad.

_CutieDino: I am upset not mad. I don't want a refund and the size is… I don't know why you chose this size but I am sure you had your reasons._

_Daddyosh: I am about that thick, full hard._

Jongdae blushed, shocked, and gaped at the screen, "say what?"

_Daddyosh: Jongdae?_

_CutieDino: you are kidding me, right? You can't be that huge._

_Daddyosh: I got picture proof._

_CutieDino: send them over._

Sehun was glad he had indeed pictures, much from sexting Kai whenever the man is late at work. 

_CutieDino: Oh no… you didn't lie._

_Daddyosh: I am sorry, Jongdae. If you can't take me, I am okay with platonic relationships. I am okay with anything as long as it is with you._

_CutieDino: Why me? I am sure you spoke to thousands of Sugar babies._

_Daddyosh: you are the only one who spoke to us normally first._

Jongdae frowned, "us?" he mumbled and Sehun seemed to realize that.

_Daddyosh: I mean me and my ego. You didn't try to be a sugar baby or act cute or act like a slut thirsty for money and I know you didn't check my profile. You don't act like the others. I liked it._

_CutieDino: well, I knew everybody will do that and as I said I am looking for commitment. Longtime kind of commitment._

_Daddyosh: Me too. I want to keep you forever in my life. Your beautiful ass was such a sight for me and god knows how I wished I could be holding you and fucking you good, everyday. Fuck, I want you close now. Not to scare you or anything, I am honest with you._

_CutieDino: your honesty is terrifying._

_Daddyosh: and i am not 100% honest with you, I have a lot to say but I can only tell you once this trial is over and you accept me._

_CutieDino: what if I chose someone else?_

_Daddyosh: I will be honestly heartbroken. I will fight to have you during this trial, Jongdae, I am not kidding._

_CutieDino: but why?_

_Daddyosh: I have a good first impression of you and I trust my instinct. If you get another sugar daddy, but still want me in your life, I can accept it, Dae._

Jongdae was burning. Sehun was so strong willed and even ready to share him. Jongdae didn't realize how touched he was until he realized he was sobbing. 

_CutieDino: give me your phone number._

_Daddyosh: You really want my number? Yes, sure._

_Daddyosh: xxx-xxxx-xxxx_

_CutieDino: I will call you._

Jongae did call the number only to hear a dead line and get a call back. It made him sniff smiling as he answered. "Sehun?"

"Jongdae, are you okay, baby?" Jongdae hummed but sniffed and Sehun sounded quite panicked, "you are crying?"

"I am touched, shut up," Jongdae whined only to receive a chuckle, "I am late for college, I will talk to you once I am home."

"Okay, baby," Sehun smiled and it could be heard in his voice, "take care of yourself baby."

"Daddy?" Jongdae mumbled softly, "have a good day."

"God damn it, Dae. Stop being this cute," Sehun whined, "Daddy already started a beautiful day," Jongdae chuckled and bid him goodbye and Sehun smiled in his office so stupidly. He didn't care if he looked lunatic, his day was perfect. Jongin in other hand received a message from Jongdae around Lunch time.

_CutieDino: I received a notification that I got a mail delivered and I will pick it up afterschool._

_KimKai: take your time, baby. How was your day so far?_

_CutieDino: good, I had a good day and you, daddy?"_

Jongin smiled because being called daddy was making him all jittery inside. 

_KimKai: it just got better when I spoke to you._

_CutieDino: Daddy, you are so cheesy._

_KimKai: For you only. I hope you will like my gift, I wear something similar right now._

_CutieDino: if so, I like it already. Daddy is matching clothes with me. I will take plenty of pictures._

_KimKai: I will take them all._

_CutieDino: here is my phone number ×××-××××-××××, you can text me and I will send them there._

Jongin smiled because he knew Jongdae was trying to spare his pockets.

_KimKi: I can buy them, Baby Dae. Trust Daddy._

_CutieDino: Daddy is so generous, I want to be generous too. Please don't buy them all. I can send you all my pictures and Daddy pay some how, okay?_

_KimKai: Jongdae._

_CutieDino: okay, I will send them all._

_KimKai: Good boy. Daddy likes it when you listen._

Jongdae pouted, in the middle of lecture, unable to focus with the plug in his inside, buzzing in its lowest speed. Kai bid him goodbye because he had a meeting and Jongdae found himself considering ditching school and release the tension he built inside him but he had exams the following days and he wanted to get used to stretch because Sehun was willing. That video call cost Sehun a fortune, so he hoped doing this much for Sehun will balance things. 

"Your tomorrow's exam will include what we went through today in the revision, so I hope you focused," Jongdae felt his blood freeze in his veins. 

Baekhyun patted his back and he looked up to meet a full notebook, "we can go through the notes together," Baekhyun noticed Jongdae's relief and frowned, "but you can't waste time on phone anymore."

Jongdae nodded and forced himself to focus until he, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo walked back home. They found the bag outside with Jongdae's name on it. Jongdae was glad he picked the bag first, "It is a gift I saved for mom," Jongdae smiled brightly, "I will let you see it when she opens it."

"Oh your mother's birthday? Wasn't it like a long time ago this year?"

Jongdae panicked, "It is my parent wedding anniversary, they are hitting their twenty something anniversary this year, and I failed to buy them anything." Jongdae looked at the expensive looking bag, "I got it from Wish for free shipping, you need to check that app, you get tons of good stuff for less than 5$"

Baekhyun, enthusiast, dropped the subject to talk about things he already ordered from Wish and Jongdae was glad he was left alone. He showered and opened the bag to find a lingerie box. It was quite chic and cute, pink and white, laced all over. Jongdae's body enjoyed the feeling and he picked the best looks in the mirror before taking pictures. He only took five and sent it to Jongin who was delighted to see it as he walked in his house with Sehun. 

"Fuck," Jongin cursed loud enough to attract Sehun's attention and the man gasped at the beauty in front of his eyes, "I knew pink will suit him."

"He is adorable," Sehun kissed Jongin's head, "you got a great taste, baby." Jongin beamed, before calling Jongdae. 

"Daddy?" Jongdae spoke in a low tone, "did you like the pictures? I didn't take more, I promise."

Jongin chuckled, "I believe you, baby boy," Sehun smiled as he walked to the kitchen to make food, "did you love it?"

"I did!" Jongdae sounded excited and it brought joy to Jongin who smiled, "can I keep wearing it?"

"Sure baby," Jongin teased, "I will send you more soon."

Jongdae recalled his exams, "Oh! Daddy?" 

Jongin noticed the change of tone and looked at Sehun worriedly, "what is it, baby?"

"I got exams for the next days, can we postpone the trial until I am done," Jongdae sounded so insecure it did hurt Jongin's heart, "please?"

"Anything you want, baby" Jongin smiled, "as long as you make it up to me."

"I will! Anything for daddy." Jongdae was so happy he didn't think his words so when Jongin spoke, his blood froze.

"Go on a date with me," Sehun and Jongdae were equally surprised, "if I want to go through the trial, I want to know my sugar baby on a personal level," Jongin smirked, "not virtual."

"You are right, daddy." Jongdae whined a little, "I am nervous about it already."

"Take your time, it could be anytime you want," Jongin reassured, "just before you decide, give me a day to show you my worth in real life, face to face." 

"You are right, let us meet after my exams." Jongdae sounded happy and Sehun shared a smile with Jongin who ended the call.

"He is sweet," Sehun mumbled softly as he was fixing his dish and Jongin hugged him with a smile, "don't fall too much for him." Jongin chuckled, "I love you."

Sehun got a call soon after from Jongdae, "daddy hun, hi!"

"Hello little one, I am glad you called," Sehun spoke suavely as he stirred his pot, "how is your little butt?"

"Stretching well with plug inside me," Jongdae announced proudly, "next time, I won't be much hurt, I promise." Sehun was totally shocked.

"You are still wearing it?" Jongdae hummed, "you wore it right now?"

"No, all day," Jongdae was beetroot red as he admitted it, "it was a hassle at first but I can take you better soon, just wait for me."

"I _am_ waiting," Sehun growled as he turned the stove off, "you are turning me mad."

Jongdae chuckled cutely, "sorry, daddy, but I was wondering if we could put a hold on the trial, I got exams." Sehun sighed, "I am sorry."

"I will let you but on one condition, Jongdae," Sehun looked at Jongin who observed him unamused, "I want to meet you and kiss the hell out of you, can we?"

"Anytime after exam, sure," Jongdae sounded excited, "I have to go now."

Sehun looked at the phone then Jongin before announcing seriously "We are keeping him," Jongin chuckled and pulled Sehun to a kiss.

"Just don't fall for him too much." Sehun chuckled as Jongin teased him with his own words. They ate dinner, speaking of their day and headed to bed in a happy mood.

The exam period wasn't long but Jongdae was so stressed and worn out that returning home and having a long night of sleep was his first thought but then, Sehun and Jongin sent him messages to pick gifts and he was eager to try them on. 

They sent him clothes, perfumes and shoes, asking him to "wear comfortably," he did wear a piece here and there with his own clothes to not expose himself but his friends Baekhyun and Kyungsoo had another plan.

"Jongdae, Baekhyun and I noticed something and…" Kyungsoo started and looked at Baekhyun who frowned.

"You receive packages almost every two days," Jongdae blushed madly and nodded, "we want to know what it is."

Jongdae fidgeted as he confessed, "I was scared you will disapprove but… there are two men who are trying to win my favors."

"What?" Baekhyun looked at Jongdae as if he lost his mind, "win your favors?"

Jongdae stood, anxious, fidgeting as he tried to avoid his friends' eyes, " I needed money so I agreed to be the sugar baby of one of them," Baekhyun gasped enough loud for Jongdae to panic, "it is not like that, I swear! I am not selling my body, I didn't accept yet! They just wanted to try and convince me."

"But… you get money out of it, right?" Kyungsoo asked him and Jongdae looked at his hands that he kept tightly twisting, "Jongdae…"

"My family didn't approve of my career choice, they didn't help me since I joined the university with you," Jongdae looked at his friends, "I used every penny I had saved in the last ten years and I tried works and it only interfered with my studies, I … I…" he couldn't speak and soon rushed to his room, curling in bed, where he allowed his anxiety to hit as hard as it pleased. He was hyperventilating for a while that he felt like he would lose consciousness anytime.

It took him a moment to feel cold hands on his face, "Jongdae! Breathe, please," the voice in his ear seemed far, "Your phone is ringing, Jongdae, won't you check who is calling?" It snapped Jongdae from his daze and he looked at the phone to see Jongin's name on it.

He was shaking as he picked it, "answer it and tell him I can't talk." Baekhyun looked terrified for a second but indeed did that.

"Hello?" Baekhyun expected to hear an old man voice but the deep tone was definitely in an acceptable range.

"Isn't this Kim Jongdae's phone?" on the other side of the phone, Jongin looked at Sehun in worry.

"He had a tough exam week and he… uh, had a panic attack," Kyungsoo glared at Baekhyun before snatching the phone and turning the speakers, "Jongdae ah, won't you talk to your friend?" 

Jongin could hear the rapid breathing still going and he sighed, "silly baby, I told you to take it easy," Jongdae looked at the phone, feeling his chest burn, "Stop breathing for a moment," Jongin's order came in a firm tone and Jongdae closed his mouth and nose with his shaken hands, "exhale," Jongdae exhaled, "take a deep breath," Jongdae inhaled, "keep it in, baby, you are doing good just keep it in," Kyungsoo and Baekhyun shared a look, "exhale. Can you do that on your own now?"

"Yes, dad…Kai." Jongin chuckled at Jongdae's cute answer.

"I guess you are too shy to tell them our plans," Jongdae sighed, not daring to look at his friend, "I will call you later, now sleep. Okay? I bet your head and chest hurt, so rest. I will make a pharmacy deliver medicines and painkillers to you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Jongdae smiled, "I am sorry for not being…"

"Ey, what are you sorry for? Your health matters me more than a stupid phone call," Jongin scolded lightly, "I will call you still, okay? Just later. Sleep well, baby."

"Thank you, Daddy," Jongdae smiled softly, forcing himself up, "talk to you soon." Once Jongin ended the call, Jongdae sat down, "he is one of my two daddies."

Kyungsoo sighed, "he doesn't seem to be a pervert, I wonder why would someone be a sugar daddy."

Jongdae smiled, "Kai wants someone he can take care of, dot him and buy him gifts, Hun on the other hand," Jongdae’s heart raced and his cheeks went enough red to show how shy he felt , "he is the perverted one but he takes care of me, he got good fashion taste and sent me most my new clothes."

Jongdae rushed to show them the gifts and Baekhyun picked an empty box, "the erotic massage plug?" 

"Hun's gift, I am wearing it." Baekhyun eyed his butt and Jongdae’s already red face went even darker, "Kai bought me lingerie, he said my body would look amazing on them. I am wearing this," he lifted his shirt to show the laced bra he was wearing. Baekhyun gasped at it while Kyungsoo pulled the bra to test the texture of the lace.

"Is it comfortable?" Jongdae nodded sitting down, eyeing the gifts, "will you settle with one?"

"I would love to," Jongdae frowned, sitting probably, "it is too soon for me to decide which one, I am not doing this for love even if I…" Jongdae looked down and kept his mouth shut.

Baekhyun simply patted his shoulder, "don't rush, and make a background check on them if you can," Jongdae frowned, "you can't trust strangers that easily."

"I am a stranger too," Jongdae pouted, "they are spending their hard earned money, yet I am a stranger. I will let them open up to me, and I will be more careful."

The boys didn't argue and helped Jongdae set his clothes in place and soon he was tucked to bed and wished goodbye. Jongdae waited until they were out of the room to take the plug off, clean it and sanitize it. He could feel the lube slide out and smiled before sending Sehun and Jongin a good night text.

He received two boxes of gifts, one named Sehun and one Jongin. Baekhyun was shocked by the heaviness as he helped Jongdae to take them in. "What are those?"

Jongdae picked the phone to call Sehun first, knowing that he had more free time before work, "hi, daddy," Jongdae sounded shy and Baekhyun fake gagged, receiving a pout.

"Hey, I guess you received my box," Jongdae hummed, "these are the gifts I didn't manage to send you as you were in the exam period, it is done, right?"

"Yes, I got normal classes today," Baekhyun opened the Jongin box and gasped picking out a pink makeup bag with a small note, "thank you for the gifts, I will try them and send you pictures."

Sehun chuckled, "have fun, babe. You will surely love them," He was suggestive enough to stop Baekhyun from opening the box.

"The jongin guy sent tons of pink lingerie, makeup and perfumes." Baekhyun handed him the paper cutter to open the box and read the note out loud, "I hope your week went well and know that despite the result, daddy will always be proud of you," Baekhyun went pink as he admiratively looked at Jongdae, "this guy is a keeper, Dae, I tell you."

"He is nice," Jongdae flushed as he noticed the big hoodie, "this is Sehun's hoodie," he picked the card, "I hope my baby is doing fine and ready to be spoiled," Jongdae chuckled, "Sehun on other hands speaks only about spoiling me and making me try things."

"But he is nice," Baekhyun folded the clothes Sehun sent to fit into Jongdae's closet, "his taste suits you."

"Yeah," Jongdae sighed, "I really like them both," he blushed noticing the set of pink dildos of different thicknesses that he did hide from baekhyun. 

Thankfully, Baekhyun had things to do and Jongdae fast worked on his assignment to try the lingerie. He made sure to take cute poses for Jongin and butt ones for Sehun.

"Send me the pictures on the website and a video," Sehun sent him back and Jongdae blushed as he did, before taking a video of him sucking on a clean dildo then turning back to show Sehun how another thick dildo was working him open.

Sehun was so eager about more that he called Jongdae, not saying anything but moans and grunts. He was already edging and hearing Sehun's erotic voice was fueling everything.

He released as soon as he felt that Sehun did, making tiny whines as he abused his prostate. "You sound amazing, Jongdae."

"Daddy sound even better," Jongdae was flushed, "I wonder when I can hear it directly."

"Anytime you want, babe. I would love to fuck you good but it is up to you, really." Jongdae’s cheek madly warm as he lied down properly, "we will take it as slow as you want me to."

"Thank you." Jongin called him surprisingly right after.

"Daddy, hi" Jongin smiled at the happiness in Jongdae's tone.

"You promised me a date, baby, so let us meet friday, seven pm," Jongin didn't give Jongdae a choice but Jongdae was turned on by it.

"Yes, should I wear formal, daddy?"Jongdae asked as he played with the toys still in his insides.

"Wear comfortably, baby, we are going to normal places," Jongin smirked, "besides, I plan to spoil you," Jongdae's flushed a bright pink but said nothing and Jongin ended the call.

Jongin was half naked, laying on his chest as he set the phone down and played with Sehun's hair. Sehun hummed happily as he made himself more comfortable in his position, "I will go with you," Jongin looked at him, "I want to see him too."

"You want to tell him about us?" Jongin frowned and stopped moving. Sehun shook his head and Jongin relaxed, "okay."

"It worries you that he will refuse us if he discovers the truth?" Jongin looked at Sehun right in the eyes, letting him see how serious he is taking everything. Sehun looked away, "I am serious about him, Jongin, I want him for us. Both of us."

Jongin knew that, "you know he may not like it, especially that now we are strangers to him,"Sehun nodded still looking away, "let us see where this trial will take us, okay?"

Nodding, Sehun made himself more comfortable and hummed, lulled to sleep between Jongin's arms.

Friday wasn't that far and soon Jongdae was fidgeting in his spot. He wore Jongin's first gift, under Sehun's first selection of clothes, a cute hairstyle and a light makeup to give himself a younger look, and waited nervously. Baekhyun was fidgeting too, peeking from the window as he waited for a car.

Jongin had texted him that he will drive by to pick him and Baekhyun was waiting for it more than Jongdae who listened to Kyungsoo's security 101. Kyungsoo was worried sick for him and Jongdae was touched by it. "A car parked!" Baekhyun's voice broke the silence, "A black car parked right in front of our building front gate."

Jongdae was about to say that it would be anyone but his phone vibrated, "hello?"

"I am in front of your building," Jongin casually spoke but Jongdae somehow knew he was nervous. The usual confidence in his previous phone calls wasn't there.

"I am coming down," he looked at his friends in worry, "he is here."

"Let us go with you!" Baekhyun practically pushed him out of the house, after helping him to wear shoes. Kyungsoo tagged along, holding a phone. They walked Jongdae to the gate and gaped at the dashing man in the car.

Of course Jongin sent Jongdae pictures of him but he was surreal in real and Jongdae melted before approaching Jongin who gave him a million dollar smile.

"GOD DAMN IT KIM JONGDAE!" Baekhyun's outburst both startled Kyungsoo and Jongdae and made Jongin laugh loud enough to turn Jongdae's insides into a chocolate mousse.

Jongdae was shaking incredibly, flushed furiously, and walking nervously."Hi," he shyly greeted only for Jongin to smile softer and hold Jongdae extended hand.

"Good evening, sweetheart," Jongin dared to caress Jongdae's cheek in the middle of the street, "pictures never did you justice, Jongdae, you shame beauty."

Jongdae’s cheek became further warm, realizing what the man said, "oh… you are more handsome in real life than in pictures." 

"Glad you think so," Jongin led him to the passenger seat and got him in before sending a small wave to the two men gaping at the front gate, of course with a huge smug smile.

Kyungsoo blushed instantly while Baekhyun blissfully laughed, "I definitely like this Jongin guy."

Jongin was an amazing date, he made sure Jongdae was comfortable, took him to a cozy coffee shop that offered performances and it was something Jongdae loved. 

He took him to a nearby park, strolling and feeding ducks, while Jongdae told him tons of things about himself. Jongin laughed whenever Jongdae said a funny anecdote and the later was happy to hear him laugh. 

Jongin took him to the cinema which was deserted at that period of the night. Nobody was there as they got in and even as the film started, nobody did. Jongin pulled Jongdae closer and held his hand softly, "my baby," he whispered which made Jongdae shiver and look up to meet Jongin's eyes. 

The film was long forgotten, "can I have a kiss, daddy?" Jongin smiled before pasting a kiss on Jongdae's forehead, smiling at Jongdae's pout.

"If you are a very good boy," Jongin caressed his cheek, "I will reward you."

Jongdae nodded eagerly, blissfully smiling to Jongin while Sehun was walking in circles in his apartment. He had seen Jongin pick Jongdae, managing to see the beautiful face of his baby and went home. Jongdae was everything Jongin wasn't and it made his heart eager to have him, to have them both. He imagined for a while how good he and Jongin would take care of Jongdae if he takes them both but he feared that the sugar baby will prefer Jongin more.

After all, Sehun wasn't the one who kept their seven years old relationship going. Jongin knew how to manage the relationship like his company, with patience, love, care and a lot of understanding. Sehun was always a heart driven person which is why they got in this situation.

He nervously fidgeted with his phone until he got a message from Jongin. "I am taking him back home and I will fetch us dinner."

"Burger and fries?" Sehun smiles sadly as Jongin sent him a heart emoji in return. Jongin frowned a little as Sehun felt awfully quiet even in messages but it eased as he looked at Jongdae who was playing with the seat belt. 

"So," Jongin smiled when Jongdae looked at him, "you had been a good boy, Baby," Jongdae brightened up extremely and Jongin held a checkle, "you deserve a reward."

They were right in front of Jongdae's building, in a shadowed space, so Jongdae didn't think twice before leaning eagerly toward Jongin who leaned as much and captured his lips in a much deserved kiss. Electricity ran through his veins as soon as Jongin's lips landed on his, making a deep sound vibrate from the back of his throat much to his daddy's pleasure. Jongin melted. He literally melted so much Jongdae's mouth tasted beautifully amazing. His lips were so soft and giving. The more he kissed Jongdae, the more he wanted. They parted only for them to realize that their hands had reached each other's necks, holding each other close.

"Well," Jongin smirked, "I enjoyed giving you this well deserved reward."

Jongdae chuckled, "will I get another one?" His lips ghosted on Jongin's, tentatively trying to make Jongin accept his advances but Jongin pulled away.

Jongdae pouted when Jongin sat down properly, "If you are a good boy, I may consider it," Jongdae nodded eagerly, "It is late, Jongdae," Jongin caressed his cheek, "you deserve rest too."

Jongdae pouted further as he unbuckled his belt, "okay, Daddy." He opened the door and gave Jongin his widest smile, "good night, Daddy."

Jongin smiled back, relieved he did not upset Jongdae, "Goodnight, sweetheart." Jongdae waved goodbye and walked back to his place. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were asleep when he did, as it was midnight so he took his time undressing as he held the phone close to his ear.

Sehun, on the other hand, was surprised to see Jongdae call him, "baby? Aren't you asleep yet?"

"I will sleep soon," Jongdae sighed as he slipped out of his pants, "I just wanted to hear your voice right now," Sehun felt hot, instantly, "and maybe remind you that I owe you a date," Sehun checkled.

"Oh you do," Sehun sipped from his drink as he held a chuckle, "any plans for me?"

"I was thinking maybe," Jongdae was out of ideas so he threw the ball back to Sehun, "we can go somewhere more private than normal dating spots? I am sure you know places like that, Daddy."

Sehun smirked, "why do you want private places, Jongdae? Do you plan to show Daddy how much of a good boy you are?" 

"I do," Sehun nearly choked on his drink, "I want to show daddy Sehun that I can handle him just fine and that I am okay with who he is." Sehun felt like he will start crying if Jongdae say anything further than that.

"Oh, babe," his emotions were raw so he paused, "I will take you in the best date ever, I promise."

"Any date with you is the best date ever," Jongdae teased, making Sehun chuckle. "So when?" 

"Tomorrow at twelve?" Sehun offered, "I will take you to lunch and spend the entire afternoon with you."

Jongdae chuckled, "sounds perfect. Goodnight, Daddy." 

Sehun smiled to Jongin as the man got in, "good night, Dae." Jongin learned to kiss him, with a large smile, "it was fun?"

"Yes," Jongin plopped next to him, "Jongdae is adorable and cute, he is an amazing date and I see you did set a date with him tomorrow."

"He called me," Sehun pointed out, with a soft smile, "I guess he does take his commitments seriously." It pleased Jongin who kissed Sehun's jaw and rested on his shoulder. They enjoyed that intimate moment, holding hands, saying nothing and breathing the other's scent. 

Sehun's evening was another story. He texted Jongdae that he will wait for him in a very hidden location. It wasn't a shady one but more like the unexplored side of Seoul. He stood there, chatting with Jongin who was sending him tons of encouraging messages, when a shadow approached him enough to look up from his phone. 

Jongdae was smiling sweetly, wearing casually chic -Sehun's taste, and tilting his head as Sehun gaped at him, "you are so beautiful in real," Jongdae chuckled at Sehun's blunt remark.

"You are unreal, Daddy hun," Jongdae pouted, "you are so handsome that the sun got jealous," Sehun laughed at the compliment even if it swell his heart with warmth.

"That was cheesy," He remarked as he held Jongdae's hand.

Jongdae felt embarrassed, looked down to his hands, tightened his hold on Sehun's hand but smiled still, "just returning your favors."

Sehun chuckled, looking at Jongdae's face as they walked down the road, "You got me there." He got them in a tea sherine of which Jongdae didn't know the existence. They were offered different kinds of teas and Jongdae enjoyed the aesthetics. It was surprising for Jongdae who saw a total contrast between the bold Sehun behind the phone and the Sehun in front of him. Sehun took him to a nightclub and pulled Jongdae to the middle of the dance floor. He was a good dancer, such as Jongin. They practically met in Dance class and made love in their training room. A delightful memory for Sehun mostly. 

However, once in the dance floor, Jongdae could see the man behind the screen out. Sehun ate him with his eyes, as he scotched himself to Jongdae. His hands were firm yet shaking with pleasure of having close and Jongdae felt his body burn in a sweet feeling. He looked up to meet Sehun’s eyes, before pulling out a device Sehun knew so well, “I was a good boy for Daddy, was I?” He said enough loud for Sehun to hear. The man’s expression darkened and turned the device right then. Jongdae didn’t expect that, he hoped Sehun would pull him somewhere discreet, but the buzz in his inside was brutal and he started shaking incredibly as Sehun made him a step back. He looked challenging and Jongdae knew what Sehun wanted. He wanted to see Jongdae vulnerable. “Please,” Jongdae let out tears, as tightness in his pants became unbearable. 

Sehun turned off the device and approached him, “you will be the death of me, baby.” He led Jongdae to the toilets, “take it off, it is not safe to keep it inside for so long.” 

“I don’t have where to put it.” Jongdae flushed all the way up from his neck to his ears as he said so and Sehun nodded.

“I’ll bring you a paper bag from outside, just lock yourself inside.” Handing off the remote control, Sehun closed the door and Jongdae locked himself in and turned the device up to its highest speed, which was five, and tried to muffle his moans as he released his burning desire. He was turned on by Sehun’s mere presence the whole time and the device was only fueling something already there. He released thankfully before Sehun was there, so he was relieved. He feared it would offend Sehun if he released without his permission, his mind not even registering it was a trial. He was free to do things.

He took the device and washed it and his hands several times when Sehun got in with a paper bag and some water, snacks and soap. “I guessed you would be done by now,” Sehun had a knowing smirk that made Jongdae feel suddenly so exposed. He looked away guiltily and looked down to his hands. “Hey, it’s okay. I know I would punish you if you did it without permission, but...”

“And you didn’t,” Jongdae sounded so sad and guilty. “I am sorry, Daddy.” 

Sehun was surprised and pulled Jongdae to a hug. “I technically didn’t deny you to do that, so you are free to do whatever you want until I tell you not to. Do you understand, baby boy? Now, clean up, eat, and let me take you home. I am sure you are tired,” Sehun squeezed Jongdae’s cheeks softly, “and I hate to see my baby tired.” 

Jongdae smiled nodding. He shared his snack with Sehun after he washed his hands several times, because the soap smelled good, and he held on Sehun’s hand as the man led him out. The ride home was silent but Jongdae didn’t have to speak, just holding Sehun’s hand and looking at him drive was enough to give him the best out of the emotions he lived all day. He smiled when Sehun parked and leaned to kiss the man on the lips. “It was an amazing date, Daddy hun. Will I see you again?”

“Sure, baby. Just call me whenever you can squeeze a free time from school and I’ll make it work,” Sehun pulled Jongdae kissing him softly. “I will send you more gifts, so spoil yourself, okay?” Jongdae nodded. “Good boy.” Jongdae smiled stepping out of the car. “Good night, Jongdae.”

“Good Night, Sehun.” Jongdae’s smile haunted Sehun until he met Jongin, kissing the man passionately, as happiness bubbled inside him.

“We should go on a date, you and me.” Sehun said once he and Jongin were done eating each other’s faces. “I missed the thrill of it, you know.”

“Yeah, we didn’t go on dates in like seven months now.” Jongin gave him a pout. “Italian? Or maybe we can go on a trip tomorrow, it is Sunday. We can have lunch somewhere new and go shopping for new clothes for our baby together.” 

Sehun smiled, “I like the idea.” 

Days have passed since the date and Jongdae grew more confused and frustrated because Jongin and Sehun did put equal efforts. He felt after every date that he was making a huge mistake by giving them both a trial. If he did chose since the mere beginning, he won’t be in that position. Jongdae felt guilier after every message. He tried to compensate by being more obedient. He accepted their gifts and wore it proudly in his dates with them and in photos. The number of nudes he sent them in a normal chatroom grew in numbers and he tried to keep them from sending him money but they did. He was able to have a smooth semester with no financial struggles. Soon enough, the month of trial ended and the men asked him for his verdict. 

“I am okay with whatever you chose, Jongdae.” Jongin told him in their last date, sending him reassuring messages which betrayed the fact that his struggles were written on his face. Sehun didn’t mention it. He looked anxious as he met Jongdae on the last day of the trial. His smiles were tight and tired. 

Jongdae had to make the choice and he knew it was hard but he had to do it. He had to tell Jongin about Sehun and vice versa. That day was a Sunday and Jongdae asked Jongin and Sehun to meet them in a coffee shop, the same time.

When the men saw the messages, anxiety settled in. “We had to tell him.” Sehun nodded as Jongin mumbled it while hugging him for comfort. They couldn’t do much than cuddling that night, restless. “We will lose him.” 

It didn’t cross their mind that they loved Jongdae as much Jongdae loved them, equally. Jongdae was in the coffee shop first, shedding his tears to release stress, and dried them fast when Sehun and Jongin walked in the coffee shop one after another. Jongdae smiled to them. 

“Please sit.” Jongin and Sehun looked at each other without expression and Jongdae nearly panicked but they did sit. “I am sure you are shocked to see each other, but you shouldn’t. I met you both in the website, a day apart, and I was courted by both of you.” 

“Jongdae, I…” Jongin wanted to say more but Jongdae was fast to hold his hands.

“Wait, I am not done.” Jongdae sat back, nervous, and fidgeted. “I thought giving you both a trial would help me decide which one of you I would like to choose. As I said, I want one committement, I am not playing.” His eyes suddenly welled tears. “I spent the last few days thinking that I made a mistake, so I called you both. I am refusing you both.” The men looked beyond shocked and Jongdae’s single tear ran down as his voice wavered. “I can’t chose so I won’t. I am…” Jongdae’s voice broke suddenly. “I think I like you both.” 

The men rushed to hold Jongdae’s hands, then to the last’s surprise, held each other’s hands. “We needed to tell you something.” Jongdae looked at each other and Jongin looked nervous. “I lost a bet to my boyfriend, who tried desperately to make me bring to our relationship someone to spice it up.” Jongdae’s expression morphed into pain. “We didn’t deceive you. We never told you we were together yes, but that was because we didn’t … We didn’t know how to explain things to you. But I was serious about you since day one and so Sehun.” 

“I told you in the mere beginning, that I wish I was more honest with you but time will come and you will know me more.” Sehun was serious as he added, “I didn’t want to court you at first, Jongdae, but you were so upfront and honest and you knew how to treat us properly.” 

Jongdae was legit shedding tears as he smirked. “You and your ego, huh?” Sehun smiled before looking at the clueless Jongin. 

“He is my ego and I’m his,” Sehun commented when Jongin beamed at him before he looked at Jongdae. “ Jongdae, you have no idea how much we value you. For us, you are our pride. We want to include you in our circle of friends and proudly introduce you as our boyfriend first, sugar baby second since it doesn’t matter to us. We want to show our adoration to you in any form possible not just physically. ” 

“Yes, we like you. A lot.” Jongin admitted as he sat closer to Jongdae. He caressed the man’s cheek. “I know it is a lot. I know you must feel like we tricked you but see it from our sides. I love Sehun and when he told me he wanted to court you, I didn’t deny him his chance. It didn’t matter to me if you chose him or me, back then, because you would be happy either way. Sehun would be happy either way, too. We just didn’t want you to think we were players. We were and still are serious about this.” 

Jongdae looked away. “It is a lot to take in.” He admitted, “Give me a day to think of it. I want to sort my emotions out before doing something I may regret later.” Both men nodded as he looked at them. He stood to leave when Sehun held his hand. Jongdae looked down to meet a terrified expression in Sehun’s eyes. The first time he had ever seen him so vulnerable. “I’ll call you once I’m home.” 

The promise it did hold was huge and both men seemed relieved as he walked out. Sehun and Jongin looked at each other before ordering coffee. “Do you think he will call us?” Sehun sounded distinctively scared of the idea he may lose Jongdae. He had never experienced breakups, since Jongin was his first and only boyfriend, while the other man had survived few painful ones. So naturally, Jongin knew why it did terrify Sehun and he held his beloved man’s hand with care. “I feel attached to him, Jongin. This is hurting me.” 

“I know, Hun.” Jongin smiled as he made Sehun looked at him. “But, hey, I won’t give up on you, okay?” Sehun sighed, trying to relieve his fear. “If Jongdae is meant to be ours, he will be.” Sehun nodded at that.

“I love you, Jongin.” Sehun sounded more reassured than before. A strength filled his voice as he said so and Jongin blushed. “I am totally and madly in love with you.”

“Then why did you want a sugar baby?” Sehun looked at Jongin who frowned at him. 

He leaned to kiss Jongin in the lips shortly and looked right into his eyes. “Because I know, deep inside me, that you love to doll someone up and I am no longer that someone.” Jongin looked shocked for a second. “I was serious, Jongin, when I said you were my ego and I was yours. It did drift us apart for a while, don't you think so?” 

“I think it did,” Jongin thought of it. “We became too independent of each other as we grow our businesses, isn’t it?”

“Yet, we depend on each other a lot.” Sehun caressed his hand. “Jongdae made me see that, you know. I truly depended on you to keep this relationship going.” 

“I depended on you to keep it going too.” Jongin chuckled as he pulled Sehun. Each paid for their coffee - an agreement they had after their first date. They made it to Jongin’s car, as they came together, and each went to work. They hadn’t spoke of Jongdae, even if the man only sent them a message saying he is home. 

He didn’t speak to them for a total of twenty-four hours and it did hurt Sehun’s feelings. Jongin seemed unfazed but that was only because there was hope. Jongdae respected commitment. 

They made the choice to work from home that morning and Sehun was lying half naked in bed as he worked on the mails he had to send when his phone buzzed. “Oh Sehun speaking.” 

“Hi, Daddy hun.” The shy call made Sehun rush out of the bed and the room to Jongin who was sighing papers. 

“Jongdae, Oh god! I… We thought you won’t call back.” Sehun had made the speakers on so Jongin continued working even when the papers were signed. “So you decided?” Jongdae said nothing. “we lost you, didn’t we?” 

“No,” Jongdae sighed. “I don’t know. Maybe I’ll give a try.” Jongdae sounded unsure and Sehun gave Jongin a worried look. “I just don’t know.” 

“Give us a chance, Jongdae. I promise we will respect your limits, always.” Jongin answered instead of Sehun and Jongdae hummed. “Can we ask you to come home tonight? I mean to our place. To get to know us as a couple.” 

“That sounds good.” Jongdae commented. “I am surely curious.” 

They chuckled. “We will make you a handmade dinner. We are decent cooks, so you will be surprised.” Sehun commented. “I’ll send you the address, okay?” 

“Okay, see you later.” The promise brought a buzz to the house. Sehun hurriedly send most his drafted mails to his assistant so he can get ready for Jongdae. Jongin couldn’t move as he had tons of work to do, so he called a woman who used to come once every three days to clean the house letting her know they got a guest coming and needed the house clean enough. He finished his job and faxed them before joining the nervous and excited Sehun through the routine. Jongin knew he didn’t need much to look good. Sehun made sure his hair was done nicely the second he left the shower after their lovemaking, so he enjoyed teasing Sehun, sharing his excitement. 

They made dinner pretty earlier. The dishes to serve cold were made first, and everything else took its sweet time to brew. In Jongdae’s side, the man had realized that he felt happy when he was done wearing the lingerie, he wore brown clothes from Sehun’s choice and added few accessories Jongin sent him to show he liked both their styles. He asked Baekhyun to line his eyes which only made his eyes look fierce and Baekhyun gaped at him in the end, before rushing adding some color to the look. He looked so badass with the brown all over. “I hope they plan to bang you because damn, Jongdae, I’d bang you gladly.” 

Jongdae laughed at that and left the apartment with a lighter heart, especially since his friends showed him support and were very understanding. He took a taxi to the address given and as soon as he stood in front of the two story house, his heart pounded in his throat. It looked quite fancy so it meant they both were rich. Well, Jongdae kind of figured it out since they had paid so much so far but that was another level of wealth. Jongdae noticed the golden sign that said “Oh and Kim Mansion.” with the house’s number under it. Jongdae was nervous as he clicked on the intercom and soon the door buzzed. 

Every step he made inside was filling with him with both fear, illogic fear of the unknown, and excitement. Sehun showed up before he reached the front door, looking dashing in beige while Jongin leaned behind him with a smirk in a casual shirt with a pair of jeans. “You are here.” Sehun sounded like he didn’t believe his eyes. “You look dashingly beautiful too.” 

Jongdae flushed a cute dusty pink shade on his face. “Thank you. Baekhyun insisted that I wear brown today.” He fidgeted with his sleeve and Sehun only chuckled pulling him close for a kiss. Jongin did as much. They led Jongdae inside. The house had many spaces, a whole shelf of books in a side, the kitchen on the opposite, and two sets of couches seperated with one dining table for eight people in between. It was modern and clean, yet screamed Sehun and Jongin at his face. “I love your house. It is heartwarming.”

“A friend of ours did the interior design,” Sehun commented as he led him to sit down while Jongin brought a tray of jus and drinks. “He did hit the mark with how much he knew us, didn’t he?” Jongdae observed how Sehun looked at Jongin at that. “I don’t remember if there is a single soul that said it didn’t scream us at first sight.” 

“It sure did.” Jongin chuckled. “Even mom was impressed and she is picky with her interiors.” Jongin noticed Jongdae’s curious expression. “My mom works for an interior design company affiliate to the construction company run by Sehun’s father. That is how we first met, to be true, but we only became friends like ten years later?” Sehun nodded. “I was sixteen and he was fifteen and we found out we joined the same dance class. It bonded us together and we fell in love with time.” 

“I remember our first kiss in the showers after practice.” Sehun mumbled which made Jongin fidget shyly. 

“Not on his first visit, Sehun.” Jongin looked so flustered that Jongdae chuckled.

He leaned on Sehun and smiled. “No, Daddy Hun, tell me all about it.” 

Sehun had shock written in his face but soon happiness glowed brightly on him. He was happy telling Jongdae all about his relationship with Jongin while Jongin would speak about the crazy things Sehun liked to do. They ate, laughed, spoke through dinner about themselves, and as the dessert was done, Jongdae dropped the bomb. 

“I want to have sex with you.” Jongdae was furiously red as he said so. He noticed their shocked look so he added nervously “I want to try the extreme with you because I am not really that sure of my decision, and I want to try and see if… I can truly handle having you both at the same time.” Jongdae fidgeted with his sleeve as he lowered his eyes to the table. “My friends Baek and Soo told me if I fell in love with you both then maybe I can and that I am just scared. I want to find out.” 

A heavy silence followed and soon Jongin picked the plates, “if so is our baby’s wish, Sehun, let us have sex.” Jongin smiled kindly to Jongdae who could die from embarrassment. “But, not today.” 

Jongdae didn’t know how relieved he was until Sehun agreed. “Of course not today.” He looked at Jongdae with a glint of amusement, “and we don’t do sex, honey, we make love. So love is what we will offer to you. A long deserved love making.” Jongdae shivered at Sehun’s soft whisper in his ear and went hard on the spot. 

“Too bad,” he mumbled, “because I don’t think I’ll last that long.” Jongdae scolded himself mentally while his hand slapped his forehead much to Jongin and Sehun’s amusement.

They had a complice exchange of glances and Sehun helped Jongin fix the table. “We can do something about that, can’t we?” Sehun smirked to Jongin who shook his head with a chuckle. They led Jongdae to the other couch, Jongdae was confused as to why, and sat down. Sehun and Jongin sat each by a side and held his hand. “Can we really?” Jongdae looked confused. “Do you really want us to touch you?” 

Realization hit him that they were waiting for his consent, “I’ve been dying to.” They chuckled and soon leaned to kiss his cheeks, jaw line, run down his neck. Their hands made their way under the shirt when Jongin stiffened. “You are wearing lingerie?” Jongin’s expression was already dark and it only went intense as Jongdae nodded. “Fuck…” 

“I won’t be surprised if you had the plug.” Jongdae nodded at Sehun’s comment. “You indeed had it in mind from the beginning, didn’t you?”

“I was expecting this night to give me the answers I was hoping for.” Jongdae’s sincere words made Jongin and Sehun glance at each other. they pushed the shirt out of the way and ran their hands on the smooth surface of Jongdae’s skin. Jongin particularly made sure to caress the hem of the bras which made Jongdae shiver. They kissed his skin softly and slowly, as if it was made of the finest materials and they wished to just enjoy the texture of it. They touched him delicately as if he could break anytime. However the best part was that they held his hands the entire time. 

When the pants were out, Jongin marveled at the beauty in front of him. Sehun and he just looked mesmerized for a moment until Jongdae whined, embarrassed. “Never be shy of who you are with us.” Jongin commented. “You are a masterpiece and we both are art lovers.” 

Jongdae could only hold himself from letting his burning chest overwhelm the rest of his body. It was clear he was hard. It was even clearer that they enjoyed seeing that. Sehun slid a hand under his knee and pulled the leg up to kiss his thigh, while Jongin took the bras and underwear out of the way. Jongdae was naked, exposed, and yet he had never felt so free and happy. They moved to face him. “God, Jongin, look at this. I am looking at an angel.” 

“He is one indeed,” Jongin gave his inner thigh a kiss and Jongdae shivered, finally hands free to hold on their hairs. They approached his length, giving it a admirative hum or whistle which embarrassed Jongdae again. “I want to touch it, can I?” 

Jongdae let out a breathless laugh, “you have the full permission and consent to touch every inch of me.” He was proud as he said so because they looked at him with an incredible Joy. He didn’t have time to enjoy that as they devoured his sensitive skin, making him shiver his moans out. He was a wreck and they didn’t do much yet. 

They suddenly pulled back, pushing the couch to turn into a bed and asked him nicely if he could lay on his side. Jongdae did and while Jongin swallowed him whole, Sehun rimmed him with devotion and eagerness. He was potentially screaming in the nearest pillow, he wasn't sure of it because it felt overwhelmingly pleasuring and they had taken turns and until he exploded in Sehun’s mouth. He was breathless as Jongin covered him with his vest and Sehun rushed somewhere. 

Jongdae didn’t think much of it as he was dizzy with pleasure but completely happy and satiated. 

Sehun showed up with a smile. “Let’s go clean you, baby boy.” They took him to the bathtub which was warm and smelled nice. Jongin made sure Jongdae had towels under his neck and Sehun washed his face from smudged makeup softly. “How do you feel?” Jongin asked him as he noticed Jongdae look at the ceiling. 

“Are you always like this or is it just for me and for now?” Jongin and Sehun looked at each other in surprise. 

“We kind of are careful with you,” Sehun honestly said, “but aftercare is something we are so used to. We aren’t that kind to each other when it comes to lovemaking so aftercare is like a sacred ritual.” 

“Our lovemaking is filled with habits and we grew used to each other’s limits,” Jongin added. “We don’t know yours so we will be patient and wait until we do.” 

Jongdae smiled looking at them then he tilted to hold their hands. “That is actually nice of you.”

They chuckled. Jongin patted his head softly as Jongdae relaxed. “Did you doubt us when we said we liked you?” Jongdae shook his head. “Then expect more from us soon.”

Soon was three months after. They hadn’t touched Jongdae much, mostly because he had a busy semester. He did spend time with them but they didn’t bother him as he looked tired, stressed and was busy working on his assignments to which Sehun and Jongin helped greatly. 

Three months on and Jongdae finished his last exams of the year. He was exhausted and all he wanted was to sleep. As Kyungsoo and Baekhyun left for home exactly after the exam’s results, since they didn’t have to go through the make-up session, Jongin offered Jongdae to revise for his in their house so he won’t be alone. He failed one course which lessened the pressure on his shoulders so he had time to pack some of his stuff and live in their guest room. 

He noticed how actually Sehun and Jongin seemed to sail in the same wave. They bickered a lot but it was always light and never bordering anger. He noticed they had a system around the house. He also noticed how Jongin seemed to dominate Sehun outside the bed but it was the total opposite in the bed. He could hear Jongin’s begging during some of the nights he spent sleepless as he revised. 

Once the redo exam was done, he felt free. He truly didn’t care about the result, he had one goal for that night. He went home, cleaned the entire place, went to the main bedroom to pick Sehun’s tank top. He picked a white laced underwear to complement it then dashed to shower, letting his hair dry naturally because both Sehun and Jongin loved it, and wore the little clothes he chose. He ran to make food, knowing that they will be back from work soon and as soon as he was done, exhaustion did hit him full force. He laid in the main bed, curling between the bed sheets as he basked in their scents, and slept before he could control it.

To say they were surprised by the sight when they went to change was an understatement. Jongdae had kicked the covers and laid with the tank top enough up to expose a nice laced curve. It was both cute and sexy. “Are we seriously going to see this everyday? Because wow…” Sehun commented as he crawled by Jongdae’s side. “He is snoring so cutely too.” 

“He must be exhausted. Let him sleep.” Jongin changed and pulled the unwilling Sehun to do as much. They showered and got into lighter clothes before heading down to eat something and packing Jongdae’s food because they figured he won’t wake up anytime soon. They joined him in bed, both holding their phones or tablets to check the last minute works they didn’t finish. 

They managed to sleep early and woke up just in time to hear sniffs. Jongdae was curled between them, holding into them as they did hold him back. “Hey,” Sehun mumbled as he stretched to see the clock behind Jongin. It was five past seven so he was royally late for a meeting. He sat up confused to see Jongdae look at him with sad eyes. “Good morning, sunshine.” He was smiling as he said so but Jongdae didn’t seem to be happy. “What is it?” 

“I slept,” Jongdae mumbled, “I had a lot planned but I slept.” 

Sehun kissed his head and slid a hand to squeeze his butt, “I know and I’ll reward you for it, but tonight, because I’m late.” Sehun pushed himself out of the bed and winked at Jongdae. “Try to wake that hibernating bear.” 

Jongdae looked as Sehun stretched as he left and looked toward Jongin, kissing him tentatively. He did it again when he felt a hand slid all the way up from his knees to his hips. “Don’t tempt me, baby.” Jongin mumbled sleepily. “I am too sleepy to function.”

“I know, but it is ten past seven now.” Jongin groaned at that. “You work at eight.” 

Jongin huffed and looked at the man in front of him in a daze. “You are beautiful.” He kissed the blushing shy Jongdae leisurely as he leaned further close. He had to let go and leave for work but not without promising a delightful reward for his efforts. 

Jongdae slept some more before redoing exactly like the previous night. He wanted to make things officiel. He wanted them to mark him body and soul, plus his parents didn’t want him back unless he changed his major so he had nowhere to go and nothing better to do. He actually had fun taking pictures on the main bed to send to Sehun and Jongin just an hour before their return. He also ordered fast food, a luxury he didn’t had before meeting the loves of his life, too lazy to make himself food. He read a book, soaked in the bathtub. He totally had fun before two smug and well prepared Jongin and Sehun showed up. He was waiting for them in the dining room with a gray tank top with black lace underwear, diner already served. 

They ate dinner normally but a buzz filled the house. They were happy Jongdae wanted to make that step and tons of contradictions crossed their minds. What to do and what not to do were exchanged between their glances and as Jongdae picked the dishes and casually washed them, they discussed it in a hushed tone. “No weird kinks or pushing him beyond his limits. Two rounds or three maximum, okay?” Jongin was always the one who set the rules and Sehun rarely disagree with him. “Plus, no double penetration. I know you wanted to try that, but maybe someday when he get used to our size, we can ask, not now.”

Sehun pouted to him. “I didn’t want to try that, I wanted it to be part of our routine.” Jongin glared at him and he chuckled, “you know I’m kidding.” Jongin rolled his eyes and stood to help Jongdae. Sehun observed them with a smile before leading Jongdae to bed. 

Their clothes flew all over the room as the men marveled yet again at the miracle of Jongdae. Every sound, every inch, every reaction, it all mattered and when their naked skin collided, Jongdae was too overwhelmed to tell where to draw the line of his own limits and a small voice thanked god they considered it. Jongin took the front and Sehun the back, giving it all the love they could. Jongdae could only hold on the sheets and the pillow, giving in. 

Sehun’s fingers found their way inside Jongdae’s inner walls, teasing the man who started shaking as Jongin drew heavy marks on his chest. The poor man looked so small between them, letting whines and shaken moans. Jongin swallowed him eagerly and he arched in shock which allowed Sehun kiss his air out of his lungs. 

Jongdae vaguely realized that Sehun was stretching him yet Jongin pushed himself inside his walls first. The stretch made him moan loud, “Ah! Jongin!” Jongin moved slow, pulling mewls out of Jongdae’s lips as he kissed Sehun senseless. 

Sehun could only pump Jongdae’s sanity out, waiting patiently for his turn. When Jongin pushed out and Sehun pushed himself in, he had tears in the eyes. He was overwhelmed with happiness, pleasure, and satisfaction. Jongdae took him so well, he didn’t manage to control his strength, making the poor man jolt at every time their skin sharply collide. Jongdae didn’t mind, he even loved it and he voiced it out. “Good, Se Hun daddy feels good,” he stuttered it out between moans and whines. 

Once Jongdae was full to the brim, Sehun devoured Jongin’s skin with eagerness. He was happy and he showed that to Jongin in every kiss, every move, and Jongin received the emotions given to him with open arms. Jongdae was too tired to do anything so he rested his head close to Jongin. He suddenly decided to hold Jongin’s stone hard length and let it jerk in his hold as Sehun hammered inside Jongin with passion. 

Jongin held on him, looking at Jongdae’s sparkling eyes, and bite his lips not to moan too loud. Noticing so, Jongdae smiled and kissed him, making the moans purr out of his throat. 

When Sehun fell back from his cloud nine, he smiled to the breathless Jongin, kissing him softly, before doing as much to the drowsy Jongdae. He left their sides to make the bathtub. He took Jongin first then Jongdae, then changed the sheets. He helped them wash, dried their skin thoughtfully, and made sure they were comfortable before settling behind Jongdae. “I love you, my babies.” 

“I’m not your baby.” Jongin hissed and Sehun chuckled. 

“Aren’t you?” He pulled Jongin closer, kissing him. “In this case, I love you my teddy bear.”

Jongin flushed red, “much better,” he mumbled and slept hugging the already snoring Jongdae. Sehun showered and returned to sleep by their side.

It was around five past seven in the morning when Jongdae realized what Sehun meant by after care. Jongin and he woke up at the smell of food, noticing Sehun serving them food in bed. “I brought you pain killers too.” 

“It’s Saturday, Sehun.” Jongin whined noticing how dressed up Sehun was, “please don’t tell me you are working.” 

Sehun kissed his head and smiled to him as Jongin beamed,“I am sorry.” Jongin’s smile fell, “I have just two meetings and I’ll be done.” 

“I’ll pick you up with Dae, okay?” Sehun nodded and kissed them both before dashing out. “I love you!” Jongin yelled before wincing, sore all over. “Shit, my ass hurts.”

“He does give your ass more love,” Jongdae commented, feeling less sore. He sat up properly and stretched “let us eat before it gets cold, daddy.” Jongdae gave Jongin the most innocent smile he had, but Jongin still growled at him darkly.

“I want to eat you for breakfast,” it made Jongdae blush instantly but gladly, Jongin left the bed. He silently pulled the shorter along, to wash their faces and brush their teeth. They had their breakfast in bed after that, settling in a comfortable silence until it was done and Jongdae picked the dishes to wash. “put them aside and come here,” Jongdae froze hearing the dark authoritarian tone Jongin used, “now, Dae.” 

Worried he did something wrong, Jongdae left the dishes on the floor and approached the bed warily. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“Yes, very,” Jongin threw the sheets out of the bed and stood up. “I may have told you I wanted to eat something for breakfast.” Jongdae blushed again and nodded. Pleased, Jongin approached him, pulling the man’s shirt out. “Get in bed, hold on the headboard and wait.” 

Confused, Jongdae made his way to kneel in front of the wall, holding the bed frame. Jongin pulled his underwear down, helping him undress and Jongdae looked at him observe the sight in front of him with pride. He soon noticed someone standing behind the window. “Daddy,” he gasped, curling in bed in shame. “Someone is watching us!” 

Jongin chuckled and looked out of the window before waving to the nosy neighbor. He made sure the curtains were covering the windows properly before approaching the shaken Jongdae. “Don’t worry. Daddy will handle him properly later.” He pulled Jongdae up. “Now let us finish what we started.” He nibbled Jongdae’s neck, before purring in his ear, “I am hungry. You don’t want to keep your daddy hungry, right?” 

Jongdae shook his head and took the same position, parting his legs for Jongin when felt a tongue swirl around the tip of his manhood and he gasped before moaning in pure delight. Jongdae looked down to see Jongin fixing the pillows under his head as he took Jongdae in a teasing manner, lubed fingers already teasing softly the man’s prostate, grazing over the sensitive nerve but not giving it the needed pressure. 

Jongin went on like that until Jongdae couldn’t take it, shaking incredibly as he felt close. “Please, Daddy! I am so close.” It was the cue Jongin needed, squeezing Jongdae’s butt cheeks as he led the poor man’s length deeper in his throat. He literally swallowed him whole until Jongdae exploded. 

Jongdae was shocked to hear Jongin hum in pleasure as he swallowed his load. Suddenly, Jongin sat up, making Jongdae buckle down, sliding smoothly in and stretching the man’s walls deliciously well. Jongdae shivered before moaning again at the pressure his prostate died to feel. Jongin kept his hold on Jongdae’s butt as he moved steadily. 

Jongdae could tell Jongin loved to take his time with this and he felt his body will be so satiated by the end of the day that he will sleep all week. The build up was slow and Jongin was dipping some questions just to hear Jongdae whimper. “You feel so perfect around me, you know that?” “My baby is taking me so well, isn’t he?” “You like it when I do this?” 

Jongdae felt heat rise up from the base of stomach to his chest making him feel like burning every time Jongin pushed deeper. He could feel Jongin picking a pace suddenly, matching the expression of climaxing pleasure his face suddenly had. He met Jongin halfway his thrusts until they both exploded in a mess of moans and grunts. 

Jongin remained there, wrapping his arms around Jongdae who was too breathless to move. He enjoyed the warmth that the man’s body provided and the pleasure to know that man belonged to him. 

“We need to shower.” Jongin announced out of the blue. 

Jongdae looked at him with a pout, “I still want one more round.” Jongin chuckled turning their positions and kissing Jongdae lovingly as he slid out of bed. He made a warm bath for Jongdae, letting the man soak in and disappeared for a while. Jongdae pouted he was left alone in the bathroom. Once he felt his body less sore and his bath cold, he left it to find the bedroom clean and the dishes were gone. He didn’t bother to wear clothes as he had the bathrobe on and walked to see Jongin washing the dishes. The man had definitely showered in the second shower when Jongdae hugged him from the back. 

“You feel better?” Jongin asked him worriedly, checking his expression. Jongdae nodded, smiling softly. “Good because I want to take you on a date before lunch and before meeting Sehun.” 

“A date?” Jongdae found himself happily rushing to change as Jongin nodded, smiling brighter than the sun on a summer day. “I will be right back!” He wore rather plainly, yet stylish enough to match Sehun’s definition of plain, then added some makeup before he walked back to the living area. Jongin wore a suit, much to his surprise. Jongin smiled admiratively as he eyed Jongdae’s outfit, giving him a heartfelt compliment as he stood to pick his wallet, phone and car keys. 

Jongdae didn’t stop babbling happily the entire time, letting Jongin know about the last time he went to the mall with Baekhyun. Jongin took him to a bridge with an amazing view, taking pictures of Jongdae who chuckled as he gave him cute poses. It took Jongdae a while to realize something serious was planned behind the date. Sehun was waiting for them outside the mall, waiting with a scarf. 

“What is it?” Jongdae asked them worriedly.

Jongin and Sehun smiled to each other softly, “seeing how you made efforts for us, we decided to prepare you a surprise.” Sehun approached Jongdae and blindfolded him as he made sure to be gentle. Jongdae felt hands hold his and he was led firmly to a car. He bite his lips not to whimper because he was nervous, in a positive way. 

He could feel Sehun and Jongin interacting, he could even feel them mouthing to each other from the sound of their breathing cut then and there.

He trusted them but he was so excitedly nervous that it did make him feel like he will vomit anytime soon. It didn’t help that Sehun and Jongin remained quiet for most of the ride. “We are here.” Jongdae jumped out of his skin as Jongin spoke and he chuckled nervously. “Are you okay?”

“Excited, and a tad nervous.” He admitted as Sehun led him out of the car, chuckling. “I don’t know what you planned but I know it will be good.”

“It will be.” Sehun admitted taking the blindfold off. Jongdae blinked at him before smiling brightly enough to shy down the sun. Sehun smiled softly back, almost so fondly it made Jongin feel warm looking at them. “Hi, babe.”

“Hi Sehun. I missed you.” Jongdae held on Sehun’s waist, leaning on him. “How was your morning?” 

Sehun pulled Jongdae’s chin up and kissed him softly and briefly, much to Jongdae’s pleasure.“Perfect.” Jongdae’s neck went crimson red, as much as his ears did, while his smile stretched. “Let’s go?”

“Where are we going?” 

They didn’t answer until they faced a decent looking summer house. “This is our new house.” Jongdae looked at Jongin who looked at him with a smile. “The neighborhood had been noisy for a while so we thought of it and we bought this house around a week after you came to our home.” 

Sehun faced them, “The nearest neighbor is miles away, which means we are completely isolated. I guess our peeping tom today is enough to convince you that this is a good idea, right babe?” 

Jongdae looked at the house, which was down the road and still looked majestic. “I… I think this is a good idea too but isn’t it far?” 

“No, your university is closer than our workplaces so you won’t have to worry about that. It is like a ten minutes drive.” Jongdae pouted at him, clearly displeased. 

“It is still too far for you both.” They chuckled, “why didn’t you take something closer?” 

Jongin patted his head softly, “Driving hours a day to get to work is a small price if it is for privacy. Besides, I want to enjoy your cute little noises without worrying someone may misunderstand what we are doing to you.” Jongdae went red instantly and held his burning cheeks, embarrassed. The two men laughed at his cuteness and led him down to the house. It was big and apparently had four bedrooms and three bathrooms, two walk in closet, and a huge living room space. “The kitchen is definitely smaller than our last place.” 

“We can redecorate.” Sehun countered back as he observed the place. “We still need to sell that house so we have time.” They soon noticed Jongdae’s silence and looked looked at the man who looked out of the window, in complete awe. He looked surreal with the evening sun glowing his skin softly. “Can you believe how beautiful he is?” 

“Yeah.” Jongin smiled before approaching the shorter man, hugging him. Jongdae automatically hugged him back. “You like it?”

“The house is perfect, Jongin.” His voice sounded raw and Sehun was fast to seperate them. The taller men looked at their baby with worry and Jongdae could feel that. “I am wondering what I did to deserve you, you know. You were good to me from day one and I … I barely offered you anything back.” 

“What do you mean?” Jongin looked scandalized. “You gave us back a lot!” 

“I don’t know if we see it the same way but I think your smiles worth everything we did and more.” Sehun caressed his cheek. “You make us happy too, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae sighed as he leaned into their embrace. He felt so touched they were giving him so much love but he suddenly felt useless. “I don’t want to make you think I don’t believe you but I feel like I don’t do much.” 

Jongin patted his head and chuckled. “As two financially independent men, I don’t think we see giving the same way you do, Jongdae. You do give but not in gifts or money and it is okay because what we both get is exactly what we needed.” 

Jongdae looked up to look at their eyes and Sehun smiled. “You give us joy, colors, sparkles, and tons of bright smiles.” Jongin approached Sehun and held him close. The couple looked at each other before sharing a warm smile. Sehun sighed, nervous and looked at Jongdae as he confessed. “I wanted you as a play time for us, at first, Dae but you gave us over and over again until you became part of this relationship.”

“I agree.” Jongin butt in, holding Jongdae’s cheek. “Our life will be dull without you.” 

Jongdae had sudden tears in the eyes and hugged them, chuckling. “I love you guys.” 

“We love you too.” Jongdae could tell. He was loved twice better. 


End file.
